Ukiyo
by kyukons
Summary: Ukiyo - (n). Literally "the floating world"; living in the moment, detached from the bothers of life. A young heiress must learn to live for herself or wilt.


"It's good to see you, Imada-san. Allow me to introduce my second son, Akito."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Imada-san," Akito bowed and shook the elder man's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine. I'm glad to see you as well, Ootori-san. This is my daughter, Sayuri."

"It's nice to meet you," the young woman smiled as she bowed.

"I hear your meeting with the Kimoto group went well?" Yoshio Ootori asked as they took their seats.

"You heard right, we are looking forward to a strong partnership going into the future. I understand your family has worked alongside them before?" Hideo Imada responded, smoothing out his slacks.

"Yes, we've had dealings with their family for many years now," Yoshio answered.

"I hear you're currently in medical school, Akito-san. Do you enjoy your studies?" Sayuri asked as theirs fathers caught up on business dealings.

"Yes, it's very fulfilling. I hope to soon work alongside my father and brother soon. This will be your final year at Ouran Academy, correct?" Akito smiled politely.

"Mm, I hope to earn a degree in mechanical engineering and business management afterwards."

"Is that so?" Akito murmured, appraising the young woman before him.

Sunlight bathed the room in a fading yellow glow, twinkling off of the chandelier overhead. Save for the small party of four, the room was empty. The sun had begin its decline, transitioning into vivid twilight. White lilies dotted the room, complimenting the cream upholstery of the chairs. The dark, mahogany furniture perfectly matched the wall trim lining the room.

"How very prudent of you," Akito remarked with a slight nod.

"Thank you. It is my wish to uphold my family's name and follow in my father's footsteps," Sayuri responded. Their pleasantries were shallow and automatic. Lines to a song drilled into their heads since birth.

"Imada-san, I believe a union between our families would prove to be mutually beneficial," Yoshio said, bringing the party back to the matter at hand. They all knew the two would be wed, it was but a simple matter of formality to make it official.

"I wholeheartedly agree. However, there is the matter of Sayuri's age. I'd like for her to finish out her studies before settling down. As a father of a daughter yourself, surely you understand my concern, old friend." Of course, from a business standpoint it would make sense for them to marry as soon as possible, but social aspects dictated they wait until she matured further into a woman.

"Of course, I had the same concerns for my daughter then. Can we agree upon after her graduation from Ouran Academy?" Yoshio proposed.

"We can. That will do just fine, right Sayuri?" Hideo cast a quick glance towards his daughter. Of course, there was no question.

"Yes, father. I very much look forward to the date," Sayuri smiled politely, bowing her head.

"As do I," Akito smiled back.

"It's so rare for me to settle things so quickly. What is your secret, Ootori-san?" Hideo joked, eliciting polite laughter in response.

"I'm afraid it's an old family secret, my friend," Yoshio said behind a tight smile. Joy seemed foreign to the Ootori family, perhaps that was their secret.

* * *

After the initial business dealing, the two patriarchs ironed out details over dinner as their children got acquainted. The Ootori group would benefit from one of the top engineering conglomerates backing any future projects, which of course meant many more future projects. It would allow for a much higher standard of facilities for a lesser cost and fewer restrictions. Any sort of exclusivity regarding the Ootori group meant well for the company backing them, the Imada group was no exception. Being the primary engineer behind Ootori's future endeavors would bolster the notoriety and reputation of the young company, allowing them to make more valuable contacts in the future.

In the mean time, Sayuri learned Akito held his elder brother in high regard and set even higher standards for his younger brother. It was only befitting of the Ootori family, there was no room for error or weakness. His sister seemed to be largely forgotten, having already fulfilled her purpose of marrying into a successful family and securing financial connections. It was a shame, Sayuri noted, considering Fuyumi had the same achievements as her brothers, even becoming a doctor, only to be cast aside.

Sayuri was an only child, but of course Akito knew that. She would be the heir to the Imada name and it would be a title she would bear well. She looked up to her grandfather, who began their family's young company, and sought to emulate her father, who made the company great. But all in all, very little to note about her. She behaved as every young woman from their social standing ought to, and came off as relatively unassuming.

* * *

When all was said and done, it was well into the evening by the time Hideo and his daughter left. Their driver waited for them out front, patiently standing by the family's limo. He nodded politely to the pair before opening the door so they could step inside.

"Shall I take you home, sir?"

"Yes, please," Hideo responded, before starting on other matters. "Now, Sayuri, you realize how crucial this partnership with the Ootori family is to us, right?"

"Of course, father."

"You must do everything you can to ensure Akito's happiness."

"I understand."

"Now that we have connections with the Ootori family, I can make the arrangements for your promotion into class 3-A for this coming year. I expect nothing but the best from your performance."

"Yes, thank you very much, father. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't, Sayuri," Hideo smiled, reaching over to place a hand on Sayuri's shoulder.

"Thank you, father," Sayuri smiled in response. She glanced out the window, watching the scenery whip past them, briefly illuminated by the street lights.

"Akito's younger brother, Kyoya attends Ouran as well. Be sure to befriend him. It will be good to get close to the Ootori's as soon as possible."

"Mm. He's going into class 2-A this year. I'll be sure to get to know him," Sayuri replied, fixated on the passing lights and buildings. If Kyoya was anything like his elder brother, she'd be lucky to find out his favorite color by the end of the year. She'd seen him in passing, but since they were from different grades and even different class levels, they hardly interacted. He was friends with the chairman's son, Tamaki Suoh, and the two were always seen together.

"We've arrived, sir," the driver stated, opening the passenger door.

"Thank you, that will be all," Hideo nodded.

"Thank you," Sayuri echoed politely, following after her father into their home. It was by no means modest, but in comparison to some of the homes belonging to her classmates, it was small.

"Welcome home, Master Imada. Shall we prepare anything for you?" Their maid Akane had worked for the family as long as Sayuri could remember. As with many upper class children, Akane played a prominent role in raising Sayuri in the absence of her parents.

"No, I'm alright. Thank you though, Akane. I don't know what I'd do without you," Hideo replied with a genuine smile. Clearly he was still in high spirits after their dinner with the Ootoris.

"Goodnight, father," Sayuri gave her father a quick hug before departing to her room.

* * *

Sayuri sank into her bed, letting out a long sigh. She could feel the beginning of a headache coming on. So much had changed within the span of one day. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact she had a fiance before she'd even finished high school. And then there was the matter of leaving behind all of her classmates to move into the upper class.

Life with Akito wouldn't be awful. He seemed nice and intelligent, and she could tell he cared a lot for his brothers. He was handsome as well, with a sharp face like his fathers, though he had lighter hair he must have gotten from his mother. In time they'd grow close, perhaps she may even learn to love him.


End file.
